Allura Enchanting
|log = }}Princess Allura Enchanting is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Damsel in the Distress or Princess in various fairy tales, and a student at Ever After High. She is on the Royal side in the destiny conflict, accepting that she will be saved by the prince of her everlasting dreams. She is part of her cheerhexing squad as the existing co-captain. Portrayal In English, Allura is voiced by Sarah Anne Williams who voices Jinx from League of Legends. Character Personality Not being able to take charge of certain situations, Allura usually demands it from others, mainly by her peers. Seeing that she will most likely be unable to defend herself, she props an act of toughness so her real emotions won't get the best of her, meaning that she doesn't know who she wants to be. She is still one of the most popular girls in school. Beautiful, talented and all for parties, Allura gets attention from many students. She may come off as a cold-hearted girl but underneath she is really smart and nice. Appearance Allura has fluffy, golden blonde hair paired under a golden tiara. Her skin is tan and her eyes are a hazel green color, she dons smoky eye makeup and wears scarlet red lipstick. She wears colors that mix and match with her makeup, predominantly her lipstick. She wears the colors navy blue accented with gold. Allura likes to feel elegant all the time, so she wears dresses that compliment her taste. Interests Allura is part of the cheerhexing squad and takes cheerhexing to a whole new level by creating new moves throughout school. Also, she loves to shop on the MirrorNet during school. Relationships Family Her mother is Queen Anastasia Enchanting and her father is a King, which makes Allura a princess. Her relationship with her mother is bit of a rocky one. She has a younger sister named Admire Enchanting, who adores her so much, but thinks her sister could be a bit mean at times. Allura finds it frustrating to find that her sister thinks of her of that way, when she's only trying to be herself. She always encourages her younger sister to be the better person she could ever be. Friends Listed in her profile, Faybelle Thorn is her best friend as well as co-captain of the cheerhexing team. She has good connection with Faybelle, even hanging out with her after school. Hayden Huntsman is her roommate and best friend due to Hayden helping her with dire situations. She is very close to her cheer squad as well. Tristan King could be one of her most decorated friends. Pet She has a pet teacup puppy named Pompuff-adore. Romance A lot of boys in school likes Allura. but she seeming doesn't want to get into a relationship. She briefly liked Daring Charming but after he showed his arrogance toward her she ceased all ties with him. She is the affection to many students as well. She briefly had feelings for a prince named Prince Everlasting. Timeline * June 26, 2015: Creator request trademark for Allura Enchanting. * June 26, 2015: Allura Enchanting makes her diary debut in [[Chase Hood's diary|Chase's Signature - Rebels diary]]. * July 25, 2015: Allura Enchanting's profile art revealed. * December 16, 2015: Allura Enchanting makes her book debut in "Forest and Nurture". Gallery Allura Enchanting Art II.png AlluraEnchantingThroughWoodsFA.png AlluraEnchantingLegacyFArt.png Notes * While coming up with the concept of Allura, the creator thought she should be more drastic and one-sided with her personality but later on gave her a secret desire to save her own self and become somebody. ** She still fronts about her wanting to be save by a prince, which is mostly true. * Her signature flower is the Azalea. * Her story is that of a princess story. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Princesses